


When They Notice

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: The five times an Overwatch operative notices something going on between Genji and Mercy.aka: Hanzo really should've knocked.





	

The first hero to notice that there was more than friendship going on between the two was Zenyatta.  
The omnic monk noticed much in his daily meditation with the cyborg ninja, especially the state of his student’s emotions and feelings.  
One evening, as the cool of the night began to settle in, Genji sat down with his master, as per usual, and Zenyatta noticed that the ninja was unusually thoughtful, distractedly replying to the monk’s greetings. The omnic perceived that the plating on his arm was different, shining more brightly than the rest of the armor.  
It was only later Zanyatta found out that it was the first time Mercy had worked on Genji ever since the disbandment of Overwatch.  
O.O  
The second person was Fareehah.  
The woman was an early riser and was proud of it, never failing to be climbing out of bed at 0600 hours, taking care to be quiet as she made her way to the showers, her bag of things held in one hand.  
When she stepped out of the showers, toweling her wet hair, Fareeha noticed a certain blonde haired healer curled up on the sofa in the lounge room, a stack of paperwork lying next to her, a pen still thrust through her messy ponytail, sleeping. A dark blanket enveloped her frame, her fingers gripping the fringe lightly.  
The tall woman shook her head with a smile. Angela worked herself to sleep yet again. As Fareeha turned to leave, however, she noticed a small green motif on the corner of the blanket. As she walked silently closer to inspect it, Fareeha raised her eyebrow so high it arched comically over her dark forehead.  
The motif was that of a small wingless dragon.  
O.O  
The third person was Winston.  
The gorilla was going through a surprise inspection of everyone’s quarters, snorting every time he found a racy magazine in McCree’s closet, a bottle of ancient rum under Torbjorn’s bed.  
Later, he made his way around the base, carting a big cardboard box full of miscellaneous items he unearthed from the depths of the heroes’ rooms.  
“I believe this is yours…” He handed a stray pair of dusty headphones to Lucio, who whooped and thanked him profusely. “I found it in Ms. Song’s desk.” The gorilla added, making the DJ freeze.  
“And she said she didn’t have it!” Lucio skated away at a furious pace, yelling for the gamer at the top of his lungs.  
“I’m pretty sure these all belong to you.” Winston lugged a metal case chock-full of heavy blasters out of the cart, shoving them so they skidded to the feet of Reaper, who muttered darkly under his breath as he lifted the box and stomped out of the briefing room.  
Winston continued distributing various items to the heroes: pinless grenades to Junkrat (“please don’t leave these lying around again”), beautifully decorated teacups to Ana (“why would you let these out of your sight?!”), a stray notebook to Mei (“I’ve taken the liberty to correct your molecular construct of the simian cell”), and finally a brace of green shuriken to Genji.  
“Here.” He handed them over, the ninja bowing his head in gratitude. “Thank you. I have been looking for these for some time.”  
“You’re welcome.” As Genji left the room, Winston sighed and pushed the glasses up his nose.  
He didn’t mention that he found them in Angela’s room, freshly buffed and cleaned.  
O.O  
The fourth person was Soldier 76.  
It was during an escort mission that had descended into a firefight in King’s Row, a careless mistake that would prove to be nearly impossible to clear out of. The old soldier cursed as he whipped around a corner of a brownstone, bullets from a sentry nest biting holes in the cobbled ground mere inches from his feet.  
“”Someone needs to take out that goddamned sentry nest!” He shouted into his com, wincing as another hail of gunfire exploded from his left. “Can any of you hear me?”  
“Understood.” Genji’s calm Japanese voice flowed into his ear, and Morrison glanced up to see the ninja fly over the rooftops, his katana flashing as he deflected several stray bullets. He disappeared in the direction where the machine gun fire was erupting from.  
“Be careful!” Tracer blinked into sight, her blasters a constant blur of blue. “Mei and Reinhardt will be coming up soon for backup!”  
“All of you keep together.” Mercy’s authoritative tone crackled through, muddled by static. “I won’t be able to heal you properly if you’re scattered every which way.”  
“Gotcha, love!” The British girl flashed away, whooping as her motion propelled her over a wall and out of sight.  
After reloading his heavy pulse rifle, Morrison was about to join the fray when a heavy explosion rocked the city, slamming him into the ground. The wailing of alarms filled the air, and frantic chatter filed his com.  
“Is everyone alright?!”  
“What the hell happened?!”  
“The sentry nest! I think it’s annihilated!”  
“GENJI! Where is Genji?!”  
Soldier 76 sprinted out of his hiding place, shooting several Talon agents as he moved from niche to niche. “Shimada! Report!” He snapped into his com. No reply. “Report!”  
“Genji!” Mercy’s frantic cry echoed in his vicinity, and Morrison turned to see her stumbling along the ground, one wing of her Valkyrie suit hanging useless, blood trickling from a cut over her brow. “Genji!” She cried again, her hand pressed to her com, tears beginning to form in her cloudy eyes.  
They reached the sentry nest, a gaping hole where the apartment used to be. Smoke and debris filled the air. Mercy let out a heart-rending moan, sinking to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Her Caduceus staff clattered to the ground. Morrison placed a hand on her shaking shoulders, heart heavy.  
However, a few minutes later, something clattered around the next block. “I have him!” Tracer shrieked, staggering around the corner, Genji leaning heavily on her frame, sparks flashing from his heavily damaged suit.  
Mercy scrambled to her feet, something unintelligible bursting from her lips, catching Genji’s body in her arms. “How could you!” Her voice was muffled, full of mingled relief and accusation, burying her head in his smoke-mottled chest. “How could you…”  
Genji’s arms held her upright, nothing but heavy breaths coming from his visor, exhaustion clear in his body language. His hands brushed the blood and tears from her face.  
Soldier 76 thought it was a good time to pull a wide-eyed Tracer away and give the two some privacy.  
O.O  
The last to notice was Hanzo.  
He was up early one morning, intent on getting some extra practice at the training range. Gathering his dark hair into his usual topknot, the archer collected his bow and equipment, humming softly to himself.  
The usually sullen man was having a great week. Genji had certainly changed for the better, and it felt as if they were like boys again, having laughs and jokes at the other’s expense. Hanzo strode to the panel by which the door operated, and pressed his palm against it.  
However, when the door slid open with a hiss, the archer stared and dropped his bow with a clatter.  
Dr. Ziegler was pressed against the wall, smiling as Hanzo’s brother kissed her bare neck, revealed by her sweater which had slipped down seductively over her shoulder. His visor lay forgotten on the ground. She drew her arm to pull Genji’s head back up, their mouths meeting.  
Hanzo backpedaled backwards, scrabbling at the console to close the door again. As he turned to pick up his bow, he saw the rest of the team waiting in the hall, fiddling with their weapons, different expressions ranging from bored to annoyed to resigned.  
In the resulting silence, Hanzo spoke. “We’re going to have to wait, aren't we?”  
O.O  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship, because it's pretty near canon.  
> You notice how I use characters that usually get shipped with our favorite ninja and healer. Well, let's just say it wasn't unintentional.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
